Los Nervios de una Noche de Verano
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dos amigos esperan la llegada de un momento muy importante, el más importante de sus vidas, y sólo cuentan el uno con el otro durante esa espera.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

* * *

**Los Nervios de una Noche de Verano**

Es de noche, y hace calor. Mucho calor. Natural, teniendo en cuenta que estamos a mediados de verano. Por suerte el calor se encuentra en la calle, en el exterior, y aquí dentro hace un fresco muy agradable. Se oye cantar a los grillos ahí fuera, en el césped del jardín, y alguna que otra luciérnaga pasa volando junto a la ventana. Pero ni el fresco ni el gracioso canturreo de los insectos ni el suave brillo de las luciérnagas logran calmarme. No puedo dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, ni de frotarme las manos hasta casi despellejármelas. Aún no puedo creerme que por fin este momento haya llegado.

Al girarme para cambiar de dirección nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos sonreímos nerviosamente. No es que hayamos sido siempre grandes amigos, pero en estos momentos él es la única persona que me comprende, porque está pasando exactamente por lo mismo que yo.

-Anda, toma, lo necesitarás -lleva dos vasos en las manos y me ofrece uno.

Miro el interior y reconozco la bebida de inmediato. Tila. No me gusta nada, siempre he preferido el té, pero en estos momentos es lo mejor para calmarse; si bebiera té me pondría aún peor de lo que estoy. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón me tomo la tila de un solo trago para no notar el sabor que siempre he encontrado horrible.

Nos sentamos y suspiramos los dos a la vez.

-Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo por fin haya llegado este momento¿verdad?

-Sí –dice sorbiendo su tila-. Tantos días… Y es curioso que los dos estemos juntos aquí, pasando por esto al mismo tiempo¿eh?

-Cosas de la Madre Naturaleza –me cruzo de piernas y de brazos-. Aunque creo que deberíamos decir los cuatro, que mientras que nosotros estamos aquí esperando, detrás de esas puertas…

-Sí, claro, los cuatro –y vuelve a tomar otro sorbo de la tila-. Que todos hemos tenido parte en el proceso por igual –se sonroja y ríe-. ¿Tienes hora?

-Sí. A ver… -echo un vistazo a mi reloj-. Mira, faltan unos segundos para las doce de la noche. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete,

-Seis, cinco, cuatro… -él se une a la cuenta atrás.

-Tres dos, uno… -contamos ahora los dos.

¡Clic! Doy un golpecito a la esfera del reloj cuando el minutero marca el número doce, y una milésima de segundo después el sonido que estábamos esperando se produce por sorpresa. Como impulsados por un resorte, los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos un momento para después dirigir nuestras miradas hacia la puerta. Antes estábamos nerviosos, ahora estamos histéricos. La puerta se abre, ambos tomamos aliento y lo contenemos. Finalmente, una mensajera del otro lado de la puerta sale y se acerca. Tiene el pelo rubio, los ojos castaños y recogido en una trenza. Nos mira primero a él y después a mí, y después mira sus papeles. Vuelve a mirarnos, y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora finalmente se dirige… a mí. Sus palabras hacen que dé un salto de alegría y casi roce el techo con las manos. Mi felicidad es total, pero mi risa se apaga un poco al ver la decepción y la envidia sana en su rostro.

-Venga, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, me quedaré junto a ti.

Él me mira, y vuelve a sonreír. Nos volvemos a sentar, yo ya estoy relajado y en la gloria, pero él sigue con su tila. Afortunadamente, apenas pasa un cuarto de hora cuando otro sonido, del mismo volumen e intensidad que el anterior, vuelve a sonar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Tu turno ha llegado… -canturreo mientras una sonrisa se extiende sobre su rostro.

Él vuelve a saltar del sillón mientras que yo me levanto tranquilamente y le felicito con un abrazo. La misma mujer vuelve a salir y tras decirle las mismas palabras que a mí nos dice que esperemos un poco más, y al cabo de unos cinco minutos nos da una dirección, la misma a ambos. Con una sonrisa aún más amplia si es posible, vamos sin dudarlo hacia donde nos han indicado. Al abrir la puerta nos quedamos atascados por querer atravesarla los dos a la vez, pero logramos desencajarnos y por fin entramos en la habitación.

Ella me mira y me saluda con la mano, con una felicidad inmensa reflejada en su rostro. Ésta ya es la cuarta vez que veo ese grado de alegría en su cara: la primera vez fue cuando aceptó ser mi novia, unos meses después cuando se puso el anillo de compromiso, y hace apenas año y medio con el anillo de bodas. Hoy está tan feliz por ese bulto envuelto en mantas que sostiene mientras lo besa amorosamente.

-Hola, James.

Me dirijo hacia ella y la beso en los labios, para después acariciar delicadamente la cabecita de ese bebé que aún berrea, pero más suavemente.

-Así que tú eres mi hijo¿eh? –el pequeño me agarra sin dudarlo el dedo índice cuando voy a acariciarle la mano-. Sí, ya veo en qué vas a salir a mí. Unas manitas veloces que lo atrapan todo a la primera. Has nacido para buscador de _quidditch_, sin duda –intento soltarme, pero la manita me sujeta con fuerza.

-Y me parece que también va a ser tan cabezota y orgulloso como tú –Lily ríe al ver que nuestro hijo se niega a soltarme el dedo.

-Espero que al menos saque tus preciosos ojos, sería una maravilla –replico yo logrando zafarme.

-Sí, seguro que sería realmente guapo –me besa en la mejilla y entonces se dirige hacia nuestros amigos-. El vuestro también es un niño¿verdad?

-Sí, otro niño –contesta ella rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de su bebé, que ya duerme en silencio-. Tiene la cara redonda y el pelo castaño, como yo, y creo que tendrá sus ojos –dice señalando con la cabeza a su marido.

-¿Ya le habéis elegido un nombre? –pregunto yo.

-Sí, ya lo hemos hecho. Bueno, tenemos tres nombres –contesta él-. Neville Frank Harfang Longbottom.

-Neville es por mi padre –explica ella-, y Harfang por el de Frank.

-Felicidades, es un nombre muy bonito –contesta Lily-. Muy bien, ahora tenemos que buscarte un nombre a ti –dice dirigiéndose a nuestro hijo. Tras unos segundos de silencio pensativo después me habla a mí-. James, una vez me contaste que si insististe tanto en conquistarme fue porque tu abuelo nunca dejó de animarte a ello¿no?

-Sí, es cierto. Y al día siguiente de que yo lo consiguiera, él murió. Parece como si ayudarme hubiese sido su última misión en la vida –me pongo triste al recordarle-. Aún suenan en mi cabeza sus palabras: "Nunca abandones, James, échale paciencia y valor, y tu muchacha terminará aceptándote". ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-He pensado que si no hubiera sido por tu abuelo, hoy no estaríamos juntos, y esta preciosidad no habría venido al mundo, así que tal vez… deberíamos ponerle el nombre de tu abuelo para agradecérselo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial! –mi rostro se ilumina enormemente-. ¡Es una idea magnífica!

-Muy bien, entonces lo haremos. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuelo?

-Harry… se llamaba Harry.

-Perfecto –Lily vuelve a mirar a nuestro pequeño-. Ya has oído, chiquitín, a partir de ahora te llamarás Harry Potter. O mejor dicho… Harry James Potter.

Vuelvo a besar a Lily en los labios, inmensamente feliz. Dentro de poco vendrán Sirius, Remus, y Peter con un quintal de regalos a felicitarnos y a conocer a Harry, pero este momento es sólo de nosotros tres. Y sólo de Frank, Alice y Neville, por supuesto.


End file.
